


Mail Meant for Daisy

by DaisyDooooo



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, I’m bad at tagging, dousy, kinda mackelena, really just mackelena talking about dousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:41:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyDooooo/pseuds/DaisyDooooo
Summary: Mack and Elena are going through the mail that has delivered to the Lighthouse when they find something meant for Daisy.
Relationships: Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Yo Yo Rodriguez, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	Mail Meant for Daisy

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to another thing I wrote a long time ago and didn’t post for some reason. The main reason being that I don’t really like it. They talk about sex in this so I warned you. Enjoy.

“Elena..?” Mack asked as he came across an unfamiliar looking package. He had been sorting through the mail that had been delivered to the Lighthouse. Most of the packages where supplies or information packets from people who were interested in helping him rebuild Shield. But with just the eight of them (Mack, Elena, Coulson, May, Flint, Kora, Daisy and Daniel) living in the Lighthouse for coming up on three months, things got a little boring with no incoming missions. The main way most of them killed that boredom was online shopping. 

“Yeah,” Elena responded looking up from a stack of letters that she was rifling through.

He held up the bright pink box by the white bow on it. “Is this yours?”

She recognized the logo of a lingerie company on the side of it. Her face got red as she tried to remember if she had ordered something from the website. “Um, I don’t think so.” She finally landed on that as an answer because she was almost one hundred percent sure that it wasn’t her.

“Do you know what it is?” he pressed, as he seemed a bit confused by the way she answered the question.

“It’s lingerie,” she simply responded, crossing the room so that she could inspect the package with him. He looked down at her while the tips of his ears grew red.

“And you didn’t order it?” Elena shook her head as she tried to read the label on the box, it just had the address on it. “Ok, who did order it?”

“Well, I don’t know,” Elena thought, “It’s either May or Daisy.”

They stared at each other for a second before silently deciding that the package was meant for Daisy. “You really think her and Danny Boy are moving that quickly?” Mack knitted his brows together.

“You’re kidding right?” Elena huffed with a chuckle, “You couldn’t hear them last night? Sousa seems like he treats her well! I mean they were at it for hou-“

“Alright! That’s enough,” Mack cut her off. Elena went on her tiptoes and gave him a peck on the cheek. He picked out the phone and called over the PA system, “Johnson to the Director’s office.”

Daisy poked her head into Mack’s office. “Hey Director. Hey YoYo,” she greeted chipperly before stepping fully into the room. They both looked her up and down. She was wearing a pair of black leggings and a large white tee shirt (obviously from Sousa), and she had a couple vivid purple marks on her neck (also obviously from Sousa). “What’s up?”

“So much for ‘no intentions’,” Mack mermered as he looked down at the floor.

“What?” Daisy questioned.

“A package came for you,” Elena jumped in.

“Really? I don’t remember ordering anything,” she said as she dropped down onto Mack’s couch and started snacking from the bowl of pretzels on the coffee table.

“We’re pretty sure it’s for you,” Elena said as she handed her the box. Daisy’s eyes got wide as she clearly recognized the box.

“Oh, yeah. I remember now. Thank you,” her cheeks grew red as she took the box from YoYo. They both stared at her for a moment. “Do you need something else?”

“No,” Mack exhaled, abandoning all of his big brother instincts to tell her to be careful not to get hurt. _She’s an adult. She can handle herself._ He reminded himself. “That’s all.” Daisy got up and left the room.

“Have fun!” Elena called.

“Be safe!” Mack said in unison.

Daisy made it back to her bunk and pushed the door at the same time as Daniel was opening it, causing her to fall into him a little bit. “There you are! I was coming to look for you!” he greeted her.

“I’m back,” she gave him a chaste kiss.

“What’s in the box?”

“Oh, it’s just a little surprise for you,” she answered casually.

“Really? What is it?” he raised an eyebrow at her.

“You’ll see,” she smirked.


End file.
